The Curse Breaker and the Veela
by Point Given
Summary: Deathly Hallows AU: Harry believes that only he, Ron, and Hermione should be the ones to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. But what will change when two others guess their mission and invite themselves along?
1. Theories

**This is a Deathly Hallows AU in which the Trio accept some help in their mission to destroy the Horcruxes (Who the help is should be obvious by the title :P ). The fic starts shortly after the Trio settle in at Grimmauld Place and discover that the locket Horcrux is in the possession of Dolores Umbridge.**

**Also I'm not very good with writing Fleur's dialogue so if you see anything that should be improved, please mention it in your review. **

**Quick Note 1: Many here probably have heard of Ozymandias from Watchmen, but the character in the comic and film gained his name from a poem by Percy Shelley (husband of Frankenstein writer Mary Shelley) called Ozymandias which is based on the Egyptian Pharaoh Rameses II**

**Quick Note 2: Emma is Kingsley's wife. I chose the name given the fact that there are two actresses named Emma in the Harry Potter film series (Watson and Thompson) so why not add a name as a homage? Silas Carter's name was based on Howard Carter, the man who discovered King Tut's tomb, although the name Silas I chose at random.**

**Quick Note 3: This is not one of those fics where characters feel the need to tell each other that they love them 2 or 3 times a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated with Scholastic or Warner Brothers. Nor am I J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

"Fleur dear, do you want any tea?"

Molly Weasley bustled around her cramped kitchen, pausing now and then to glance sadly at her beautiful daughter-in-law propped up on a chair in the sitting room. The younger witch only had eyes for Molly's clock, particularly her husband Bill's which was pointed at "mortal peril".

Bill was supposed to have returned to Shell Cottage almost two hours earlier. Not wanting to wait for him alone, Fleur had left a note for Bill and Apparated to the Burrow, to have some company and to share her anxiety. All Molly and Fleur knew was that her eldest son had a secret meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had assumed the position of head of the Order of the Phoenix upon Alastor Moody's death, but certainly Bill was safe wherever Kingsley was? Molly preferred not to dwell that the previous two heads of the Order, the only two more powerful wizards than Kingsley that she had known, had met an early end.

A sharp intake of breath came from the sitting room. "'E's on 'is way!"

Molly rushed into the room to see Bill's hand move to "traveling" and then "family home". Since the new couple had moved into Shell Cottage, Molly had added a new status to the clock so that she knew when her eldest was at his house. The clock hand paused for a moment, Molly knew that her son must be reading Fleur's note, and then switched to "traveling" once more. A crack outside the door announced Bill's arrival, and seconds later he was across the threshold into his childhood home.

"What happened son?"

Bill looked grim, "Death Eaters, five of them attacked Kingsley. He's fine," he added at the look on his mother's face, "but he's going on the run."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I have to tell Arthur, and inform Professor McGonagall to hide Ginny if they saw you."

"There's no need Mom," Bill soothed as he kissed Fleur. "Kingsley made sure of that. When we heard the Apparition cracks, Kingsley stunned me then cast a Disillusionment Charm to hide me from view. It cost him some time not to mention give me a nice bruise." He touched his already scarred face to reveal a purple welt on his cheek.

"Dolohov was able to get in a Sectumsempra curse on him, but Kingsley was still able to stun the rest and may have killed Jugson. Before he left, he revived me and said he was speeding up his plans to flee. Most importantly you all, he thinks You-Know-Who's name is Tabooed. The Death Eaters only arrived after Kingsley mentioned the name and remember how Aberforth's pub was raided after he said it. I spent the last couple of hours apparating from place to place in case I had any followers.

"Well," huffed Mrs. Weasley after she had digested this information, "I'm certainly not as foolish as to say his real name."

"And I think my accent ees still too noticeable zat if I do slip up zay will not notice," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh.

"So Kingsley was planning to leave soon anyway?" asked Molly Weasley

Bill explained, "In the future he was. During our brief meeting he told me that he and Tonks have left the Auror Department. They're too recognizable as part of the Order now that the Death Eaters have installed Pius Thicknesse as Head Minister and both of them are half-bloods unlike us. Remus and Tonks have already disappeared as of last week and Kingsley was making arrangements with his wife when the Death Eaters busted up our meeting. Don't worry, he's already got Emma to safety," he added forestalling another interjection by his mother.

"Did 'e zay anything else during your conversation?" asked his wife.

"He told me that he believes Dad should be the new head of the Order now that he'll be out of contact for a while and that McGonagall is checked by Snape at Hogwarts. Also he believes that right now, the Order should only confine itself to helping out Ron, Harry and Hermione since the Ministry is under You-Know-Who's control. The only other thing is that Tonks is using her Metamorphagus abilities to disguise herself so she can keep an eye on the Muggle Prime Minister Blair without revealing herself if a Muggle TV camera picks her up. "

"It's a real shame the Death Eaters came when they did, although the Taboo does not discriminate. I was going to tell Kingsley of my theories regarding Harry's mission," he added. "But before you ask, I want to wait for Dad to be here too."

" I 'ave news of my own," announced Fleur. "Ragnok the head goblin talked to me today just before I left for 'ome. Apparently 'e is under pressure by the Ministry to give Shell Cottage's location to them so zey can watch us. 'E's refused zo far but who knows how long 'e can hold out?"

Bill sighed, "Not good, Dad was talking about doing the Fidelius Charm on the place in case the family needed to flee the Burrow and go there. We'll have to do it sooner than later."

The three fell into silence, Bill and Fleur intertwined on the far couch while Molly busied herself in the kitchen. A crack soon announced Arthur's arrival from work.

"Same old crap", Arthur announced as he walked through the door. "Thicknesse called me into his office to threaten me over the whereabouts of Harry. Honestly if I wasn't a pureblood I'd be in Azkaban right now, and I wouldn't put it past the Ministry to do so in a few months."

Bill quickly filled him in on the Death Eater attack and the new threat of the Taboo.

"Oh and we'll need to do the Fidelius Charm as quickly as possible Dad, the Ministry is trying to find out the location of Shell Cottage."

"Okay son, we'll do it soon but first I want to know about your theories about Harry's mission."

Bill smirked, "you should all sit down for this, it might be long."

"It really started back around seven years ago when I was a Curse-Breaker stationed in Thebes. We were tasked with collecting treasure from the numerous troves of the Pharaoh Ozymandias, who the Muggles call Rameses II. During a search of one of the monuments, we came across a large stone box that had a powerful seal upon the lid. It took our combined efforts to break the magic on the cursed seal but when we did, instead of glittering jewels, a greyish fog arose from the box."

"It spoke to us, in Ancient Egyptian. It taunted us with memories from our past and fears for our future. At first I thought it was a particularly malevolent boggart, but I soon realized it was in some form Ozymandias himself. We Curse-Breakers are trained to develop a strong sense of magic in an area, and it became apparent that this form of magic was extremely powerful. I forget who mentioned it first, but we came to the conclusion that it was some fragment of Ozymandias's soul. We felt our will being sapped and it was clear that he was attempting to possess us. We cast every sort of curse into the fog but it finally my mentor Silas Carter was able to destroy the piece of the Pharaoh's soul with Fiendfyre which split the box in half."

"Now, when Harry was here, we tried our best to find out what was going on even eavesdropping on him and Ron with Fred and George's Extendable Ears, but his muffling spell prevented us from gleaning much. However, we were able to learn that they and Hermione planned to hunt down certain things that would help with the war effort. Obviously they are not going around assassinating Death Eaters, as that is a job that Dumbledore could have left for us and it's apparent that it has to do with defeating You-Know-Who permanently. Add this to the fact that You-Know-Who survived a rebounding Killing Curse the first go around and it certainly seems likely that they are trying to locate pieces of his soul and destroy them. I only wish I'd figured it out sooner. I hadn't made the connection until I got an owl from Silas just last week, trying to find out about events here in England and telling me about the Egyptian Ministry's efforts to prevent any pure-blood uprisings in their land which jogged my memory."

"Are the kids still at Grimmauld Place, Arthur?" asked Molly. _As if I can refer to them as kids any longer_ she thought.

"Remus said they seemed as if they were in no hurry to leave, although he admitted he hadn't stayed around long enough to confirm it," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Well, Bill and I will have to go zere so we'll check," Fleur asserted.

"But it's too late outside, and you two have just had rough days!" protested Molly.

"But 'Arry, Ron and 'Ermione do not know about ze Taboo! We must tell them queekly before they bring ze Death Eaters upon zem!" answered Fleur sharply

"B-but…you're right," stammered the middle-aged witch.

"Just a heads up Mom. When we go to warn them, Fleur and I are going to request that we follow them on their mission."

"But!"

"Mom, please. I'm a trained Curse-Breaker and Fleur is a Triwizard Champion. We know how to handle ourselves, and we can provide experience, guidance and wisdom for the three especially now that we're pretty sure what their mission entails. If we accompany them, all five of us have a greater chance of returning safely." Bill turned to his father, "Walk with me outside Dad, we should perform the Fidelius Charm now."

The Weasley men walked through the kitchen into the garden and Disapparated for Shell Cottage. Mrs Weasley and her new daughter in law were left together in the sitting room.

The elder Weasley smiled at Fleur, "I'm so happy with what you're doing, standing alongside with Bill and now going to take care of three more of my children"

Fleur smiled at this. She had known her mother-in-law thought very highly of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, but to hear her speak as if they were her own flesh and blood just reinforced the realization that once Molly and Arthur accepted someone, they were a Weasley for life.

"Bill is the love of my life. Of course I would stand with heem," replied the part-veela.

"I know that now. I feel so bad about doubting you just a few months ago. I know I've apologized but I really misjudged you Fleur," Molly almost had tears in her eyes while apologizing.

"For my part I could not have been zo arrogant," soothed Fleur. "I wanted to come acrozz as an azzertive woman, since people only judge me by my looks, but I came across as…how you say, snooty."

The two woman hugged and lapsed into a companionable silence as they awaited the return of their husbands.

"Do you want to listen to some Celestina Warbeck to pass the time, Fleur" said Molly with a wicked grin.

Fleur blanched, "Molly I don't theenk that I….hey!" She broke off when seeing her mother-in-law double over in laughter.

"I had Fabian and Gideon as brothers and Fred and George as sons, I can be devious when I want too!" choked Molly between laughs.

Bill and Arthur returned soon after, informing their wives that Shell Cottage was protected and that Arthur was Secret-Keeper. The four walked out into the garden where Bill took his new bride's hand.

"Since you've never been there before Fleur, just grab onto my hand. Once you cross the threshold you'll be able to see Grimmauld Place in all its…..musty glory," explained Bill

Arthur called out, "Remember what Remus said, you have to Apparate exactly on the top step. Even though Moody's jinxes keep Snape out of the house, there will be Death Eaters posted out there to watch the place, especially if they've been alerted that someone is in there by the Taboo and you know Harry's said You-Know-Who's name at least once."

The newlyweds turned toward the older couple. "Don't worry Mom and Dad, We'll keep them safe."

"Thank you zo much Molly and Arthur, for azzepting me into your family."

With tears shining in their eyes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched Bill and Fleur turn on the spot and disappear in a crack.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**Quick Note: According to a friend of mine, Deleritas means insanity**

**

* * *

**

One of the most important aspects of the Fidelius Charm is the fact that any sound made inside the charm, not matter how loud, cannot be heard outside the charm's boundaries. This was particularly fortunate since Bill Weasley smacked his foot into the top step and would have fallen over had not Fleur grabbed his arm and wrenched him upright.

Bill gave his wife a peck on the cheek "You know, Fleur, it's usually the man who's supposed to save the woman from a fall like this," he said with a cheeky grin

Fleur gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "You will zoon learn who wears ze pants in zis relationship mon amour," she replied with a mischeivious smile.

A low whoosh over their shoulders caused them to glance around. The wind was strong that night, scattering leaves over the street, stranding trash bags in trees... and causing some black cloaks near the end of the road to wave wildly. The night's gloom made it difficult to see who exactly was wearing the cloaks, but a dark chill running down Bill's back told the story; Death Eaters were staking out 12 Grimmauld Place.

"They can't see us Fleur," Bill reassured, but with a quick [i]Alohomora[/i], they rushed through the door of the apartment building.

"Well at least we know Snape hasn't be-" Bill started, but a strangely familiar whisper of "Severus Snape?" cut him off followed by the very unpleasant sensation of his tongue rolling up.

"What was zat?" Fleur choked out.

"Tongue-Tying Curse," replied Bill, finding his voice. "Moody must have set it up for Snape."

"And what would have happened if it was him?" asked Fleur.

Bill grimaced, "With Moody's skill? Snape would probably never be able to speak again. Then again with You-Know-Who's powers, there probably would be a cure."

The newlyweds walked silently down the hall, careful not to disturb the portrait of Walburga Black, until Bill stopped short. "There's another of Moody's traps ahead."

The curse breaker pulled out his wand, waving it in circles and muttering under his breath. He sighed, "Moody's magic is too strong. We'll have to trigger it, but since we're not Snape it won't affect us."

As they walked through the trigger, a tall skeletal figure rose at the end of the hallway. Pointing a wasted arm, it flew toward the couple. Fleur shrieked as the horribly familiar visage of Albus Dumbledore bore down upon them.

"B-but, we didn't kill you Professor!" stammered out Bill, causing the figure to explode in a cloud of dust.

"And zat?" demanded Fleur.

"I-I think it was some form of the Deleritas Curse. If it was Snape, it would have driven him mad," Bill paused then spoke more softly. "Imagine going insane and not being able to scream…"

Fleur shuddered, "thanks for zat Bill."

"Well, that appears to be it I think," said Bill as the two reached the staircase, "but let's keep an ey-"

"Who are you?" Three figures appeared on the stair landing, brandishing their wands. "Lumos!" cried a female voice and light fell upon the Weasley couple.

"Oh thank goodness its Bill and Fleur," started the female voice but she was cut off by the raven haired boy standing next to her. "Hold on a second, Hermione."

The tall red haired boy on Harry Potter's other side picked up his train of thought.

"What happened the day you received your Head Boy Badge?"

Bill smiled, "Mom and Dad took me to Diagon Alley to buy Errol. The twins attempted to steal it and give it to the gnomes and Percy followed me everywhere asking to try it on."

Fleur cut in, "To speed zis along, your sister's nickname for me was Phlegm."

"It's them Harry." Ron Weasley withdrew his wand, but Bill had raised his own.

"When you were just a kid, what story did you ask me to read to you every night when I was on Christmas and Summer break?"

Ron's ears turned red and he looked at the floor "Babbity Wabbity and the Cackling Stump," he muttered as Hermione and Harry snorted.

"Sorry Ron, but I had to check too," said his older brother with an apologetic smile.

"Git."

Harry smiled at Bill and Fleur. "So is checking up on us going to be a weekly activity?"

Bill didn't return Harry's grin, "More like giving you a warning. Harry, I know how you are not afraid to say You-Know-Who's name has, but you can't do that anymore. It's been Tabooed."

The Trio looked confused, surprising Bill who had expected Hermione to have heard of the curse.

Fleur took over for him "If you zay his name, You-Know-'Oo and ze Death Eaters will know your location and try to capture you."

"But we've said his name numerous times while we've been Grimmauld Place," said Ron. "Unless the Fidelius Charm holds against it?"

"It must be ze only explanation, 'Owever I would advise you three not to zay it even indoors, or you might accidentally zay it when you are outside of zis place."

Harry grimaced, "It looks like I'll have to practice, I do tend to make a point of saying it when I don't have to," an admission that caused Ron to chuckle.

"For all we know, saying You-Know-Who's name might have brought the Death Eaters outside Grimmauld Place. They may be here just to check on the building, but there's a possibility they know Order members are in here and just can't get in," said Hermione

"Then why haven't they brought Snape in?" said Ron. It's obvious he's not Tongue Tied, unless You –Know-Who felt like installing a mute as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Maybe he's too busy with his duties?" offered Harry.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Bill, "The Carrows have no problem taking over for a day or two if You-Know-Who wants Snape to check here. Either Snape is scared about Moody's traps or they don't realize you three are in here. Nevertheless I would advise that you three don't stay in here too long. You shouldn't get too comfortable and then suddenly find the door burst in one day."

"I don't know. Right now it seems the Death Eaters are consolidating their power, at least from what we've been able to read between the lines Bill", said Harry, "at any rate, Kreacher has turned over a new leaf and has become friendly and willing to help us. Even though I don't like asking him to do much, having him on our side will really come in handy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the newlyweds. "I'm curious though, Bill and Fleur. Why couldn't you have told us this in a Patronus? Is there another reason you two came to our hideout?"

Fleur cracked a smile. "Perzeptive as always Hermione. We know your reaction to Remus's offer of help with your mission, but we offer ours just the zame."

"And before you accuse me of abandoning my wife, you'll notice she's right here and willing to come," laughed Bill.

The Trio didn't smile, "Look, I don't want to be rude, but we already cleared this up with Lupin. I understand you're trying to help but Dumbledore made it clear that the less who know about our mission, the easier it will be to defeat Voldemort," said Harry hotly.

"Well you'll have to start with not saying the name," said Bill glancing outside. The Death Eaters had not moved when Harry broke the Taboo. "Well, at least we have confirmation that the Fidelius Charm does hold."

The eldest Weasley turned around. "Besides, it just so happens that we have a pretty good idea what your mission entails. You see, one thing I've realized about wizards in England and the West in general is how often they discount the possibility that wizards in the Far East or South of the Equator might have answers as well." He gave a short smile. "I think I am correct in assuming that your mission has something to searching for pieces of You-Know-Who's soul?"

The Trio fell silent. "How did you know this Bill?" blurted out Ron before Hermione could stop him.

The curse breaker explained his experience with the Pharaoh Ozymandias years before in Egypt.

"Before you play the suffering hero card Harry like you did with my sister and try to tell me that Fleur and I will be safer if we don't come with you," said Bill in a stern voice "I want you to realize that as an older brother I need to watch over Ron. I know you and Hermione are only children and Ron is only older than Ginny who is rather independent herself, but I am the eldest so if you tell me that what you are doing is too dangerous for me, then its too dangerous for Ron period."

"But-" interjected Ron, but Bill cut his younger brother off.

"Furthermore, as a curse breaker I can sense magic, and since I can tell by your silence that you are hunting pieces of You-Know-Who's soul, I can be of invaluable help in tracking them down and breaking through enchantments that he may have placed upon them. Also as members of the Order of the Phoenix Fleur and I are quite accomplished at dueling and Fleur, despite being a Triwizard Champion like you has learned forms of dueling at Beauxbatons that can help us. So in short, we are coming with you three."

The five stood facing each other for some time until Harry's face fell. "All right, let us fill you two in."

* * *

**Apologies if the quality seems less than the first chapter. I wanted to get a chapter out before my two straight days of finals so it might be a bit rushed. I'll edit where necessary**

**Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! **


	3. The Gamble

**Well my first batch of finals is over, although I have more next week. I had originally planned to make this one monster chapter, but since I plan to write 1.5-2.5k words per chapter, having a behemoth 6-7k one would look weird, this is pushing it already at 3,200 words. **

**Apropos of nothing, on my favorite website Reddit, one user posted a thread asking what the community's most hated fictional character was. The winner in a landslide was Dolores Umbridge, and this is a thread that contained literature, TV show, film, play and video game characters. **

* * *

The nature of Bill and Fleur's employment with the London branch of Gringotts meant that they both spent some time in the Ministry. Bill could act as a liaison between the goblins and Ministry due to his connections through his father and younger brother Percy, before the latter had turned his back on his family. Fleur, due to her unique status as a minor French wizarding celebrity, could extend these talents to encompass the sometimes tangled relations between the British and French branches of Gringotts and their respective relationships with their own Ministries. Because of these opportunities, they both knew quite a bit of the layout of the Ministry, and their presence in the building even under their new status as blood-traitors could still provide a reason for both of them to be on the Ministry grounds, something that Harry Potter and his friends could take advantage of.

Bill and Fleur provided invaluable assistance to the Trio during the planning stages and Harry's worries about letting more people in on the secrets of the Horcruxes slowly faded. Bill already knew the general theory behind this dark magic although Harry had to fill him and his wife in on the particulars of what Voldemort would use to contain the shattered pieces of the soul and how many they would need to destroy. Without their help, Harry reckoned, the planning stages might have taken a month as they would have needed to use stealth to locate Umbridge's office, pick identities to assume under their stock of Moody's Polyjuice Potion, as well as map out entry and escape routes in case they needed to improvise on the fly. But since Bill and Fleur still worked for the wizarding bank, and since their duties ensured they would be present in the Ministry a couple of times of week, they were able to report back to the Trio the exact movements of their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as well as tell them about which pathways they would most likely need to take to get to the locket.

The three soon learned from Bill that Umbridge was now the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, the powers enumerated in the position were such that she was the judge and jury in all cases that involved Muggle-borns "stealing" magic. Her duties usually placed her either in her own office on the first level of the Ministry of Magic or in the courts on the bottom level, holding the fates of thousands of non pure-blooded wizards in her toad like fingers. Although Bill and Fleur's part time work meant they were too unimportant to even catch a glimpse of the woman, they reckoned that it was most likely either upon her person or in her office. The best way of course was to surprise Umbridge while she was in her office, but doing so was the main issue.

Bill and Fleur had to move very subtly during their two weeks of observation. They would spend their evenings at Grimmauld Place, helping Harry, Ron and Hermione plan out their subterfuge before apparating back to Shell Cottage at night, in order to throw off any potential watchers as providing a place to be found in case one of the Order needed to contact them, and not get mixed up in the recovery of the locket Horcrux. Their mornings and afternoons were spent either at Gringotts or scoping out the Ministry to pick up tidbits that could make or break the success of the Trio's mission. While the couple were inside the bank or the Ministry, Harry, Ron, and/or Hermione would spy on Ministry workers entering through the underground with the use of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Remember you three, that you'll want to choose workers whose jobs or reputations are important enough that they can freely move around from the courts to the first floor," reminded Bill.

Ron's assignment was to locate a suitable member of the Magical Maintenance Department, employees of which would not be out of place near Umbridge's department because of the constant leaks, cleaning and general malfunctions that seemed to have increased since Scrimgeour's death. Hermione had zeroed in on a Ministry employee close to the fat toad herself. Due to her new position, Umbridge now merited her own personal assistant, a young (pure-blood) brunette witch by the name of Angela Bulstrode whose commute to work put her just blocks away from Grimmauld Place.

Harry's own target was provided by Arthur Weasley. Although Bill had not told his father the nature of their mission nor even that the Trio were involved in any way, he still leaned upon Mr. Weasley to gain valuable information about certain members of the Ministry who were rising in rank and whose identities could prove useful in navigating Umbridge's floor and the courts. The person in question was one Albert Runcorn, a former member of the Hit Wizard Squad who had a particular zeal in uncovering the family trees of Muggle-borns and other inappropriate wizards, bringing him to the attention of the newly installed Head of Magical Law Enforcement David Yaxley, a Death Eater. This, coupled with the salacious rumors that Runcorn was sharing some personal time with Umbridge made him the most important of the victims of the Polyjuice Potion, although Harry fervently hoped that the rumors connecting Umbridge and Runcorn were untrue since it could lead to a very awkward situation for all parties.

* * *

"Well, at least this time I'm not a cat," said Hermione glancing at her reflection in her small mirror as the three exited an abandoned building near the Ministry entrance.

"And at least this time we have a good stock of the potion," said Ron, now appearing to the world as a balding middle aged Maintenance worker by the name of Bernie Pillsworth. "I really don't fancy turning back into us in the middle of the Ministry."

Harry grunted noncommittally. He was still trying to get used to the massive frame of Runcorn, which dwarfed even that of Crabbe and Goyle.

The plan was complex, something that made Harry uncomfortable for he was used to winging it and letting the pieces fall into place around him. None of his previous plans involved so many others as well, with the exception of the attempted rescue of his late godfather from the Department of Mysteries. _And just look how well that turned out_, thought Harry with a grimace. Kreacher was back in the abandoned building, keeping watch over the unconscious forms of Bulstrode, Pillsworth and Runcorn, with orders to knock them out again should they awaken. Inside the Ministry, Bill and Fleur would meet up with them inside the Ministry and attempt to secure exits should the plan fall apart and a quick escape needed. Although Arthur was not privy to the infiltration, he had been told by his eldest son to keep an ear out for any talk of high security or a quick response by Ministry Secruity. Lastly, and it was the final option, there was a spy that the Order had inside the government that could help out if everything went wrong. And with a plan like this, it was more likely than not that the spy would have to be used, but only Arthur knew the identity of this mysterious figure.

Harry thought wildly of how hundreds of wizards entering an underground toilet must look to Muggles, and whether they could see them at all. The three entered the bathroom five minutes apart and flushed themselves through to the Ministry Atrium.

The Ministry looked quite a bit forlorn, especially compared to the last time Harry had been here. Employees no longer lounged around and talked but rather walked stiffly, looking straight ahead and never acknowledging anyone else's presence. There were significantly fewer wizards and witches as well, from which Harry deduced were mostly an absence of Muggle-borns. On the other side of the awful "Magic is Might" statue, stood Bill and Fleur who gave the three slight nods as they assembled at their end.

"Right," said Harry as the three put their heads together, a task made easier since no one looked around at them. "Ron, you'll go down to the courts and check if the toad is there. Remember to tell them that Stockton sent you to clean the main room for your cover story. Hermione's reporting to Umbridge's office and if she's not there, she'll search for the locket. I'll patrol the first floor and see if I can get in transit. Remember that Fleur and Bill are here to provide backup and an escape if things get too hairy."

It was amazing, Harry thought, how useful having people like Bill and Fleur on their mission rubbed off on him. During their two weeks of preparation, they had taken him aside and explained to him the importance of having a set plan and providing leadership. Bill being the Head Curse Breaker stationed in Thebes and Fleur being the Head Girl of Beauxbatons Academy certainly had experience with leadership, Harry mused, and even though he had taken charge in the past, it was nice to have others to buck up his confidence.

"RUNCORN!

Harry turned quickly at the sound of his false identity (a reaction that Fleur had drilled into him so as to throw off any suspicion). A mousy man with a small blonde beard, dressed in the same navy robes as Ron, hurried over him. Even though the man had yelled Runcorn's name out loud, it was clear to see that the man was extremely nervous.

"Please, Runcorn. Stockton told me that you're investigating my wife's family tree. Please stop sir, I'm just a maintenance worker; our family isn't that important. I only have a little bit of gold, but I'll give you anything if you please take Mary off your list."

Harry cut the babbling man off in what he hoped was his most intimidating voice. "And you're supposed to be?"

"R-R-Reginald Cattermole sir," stuttered the man in response.

"Well Cattermole," continued Harry in his deep voice "I am feeling rather lenient today, so if you and your family were to leave Britain by the end of the day I would not stop you."

"I-but… we've no other place to go!"

Harry shook his head at the man's seeming slowness. "Well then it appears your wife is out of luck. Of course if you found yourself in say Ireland in the next 24 hours, we couldn't do anything about it."

Now it seemed that Harry had achieved a breakthrough. The man shook,"Oh okay…t-thank you sir…have to go…should leave now." Reg Cattermole quickly ran over to the nearest fire grate and before anyone could say anything else, he was gone.

"Bloody brilliant Harry," exclaimed Ron, patting him on the back.

"I had to give him a fighting chance," grinned Harry in reply

"You shouldn't touch him Bernie! And call him Albert! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves by messing up our names." exclaimed Hermione.

"Like yelling at me is going to help with keeping a low profile … Angela", muttered Ron under his breath.

"Ah Albert," a sickeningly familiar sweet voice broke in. "I was wondering when you would arrive. I had requested you at my office earlier but I see you were late. Sleeping on your laurels weren't you Albert?" she laughed with a skin-crawling giggle

Harry forced himself to meet those hated eyes with a smile. "My apologies Dolores, I was unfortunately…delayed by a worker trying to get me to stop investigating his Muggle-born wife"

"Not a problem" trilled Umbridge with her high pitched laugh. "It is that reason we need you down in the main courtroom. Yaxley has decided to move up the trials of the Mudblood Aurors to today."

Harry and Ron stiffened as Umbridge gave a dramatic sigh and shook her head, "Mudbloods in charge of our safety…tsk tsk. Well I for one am glad that you and Stannenburg were able to uncover their true loyalties. Most unfortunately they are rather skilled from their years leeching magic from their betters. They've had training in resisting dementors so we need a more…physical presence in the court in case they should become…unruly."

Despite themselves, Bill and Fleur leaned closer to the woman. Although her eyes were set only on the disguised Harry, they did not want to alert her to their presence; it would not do for Umbridge to see a known blood traitor and his wife. Hermione was doing her best to keep a neutral expression, she was supposed to be Umbridge's secretary and obvious sympathy would make their job harder, but still the fact that fellow Muggle-borns were being hauled before dementors was a revolting thought to her.

Harry grimaced, "Well since I started the investigation, I might as well see it through." He immediately hated himself for this statement, but Umbridge was providing the perfect opportunity for him to shadow her and see if she had the locket upon her. The toad smiled sickeningly as her hand closed around Harry's shoulder in what apparently was supposed to be a flirtatious gesture but which only served to Harry wince in pain.

"Good Albert. Now all we need is to find a scribe." She began to glance around at this.

"I'll do it Miss Umbridge," Hermione jumped up with a beaming smile. Harry couldn't help but be extremely impressed by her acting. He could almost feel Hermione's disgust under her fake smile, but since she was disguised as her secretary, she had to pretend she liked the woman.

"Ah Angela dear, there you are," Umbridge smiled upon her protégé, "Although I'm very pleased with your enthusiasm, we wouldn't want a witch of your lineage to suffer the awful company of those awful dementors. No, I think…"

She broke off, finally looking at the other side of the statue where, Ron disguised as Pillsworth, had slunk over to avoid the woman. However the toad's eyes were fixed on the couple standing near him while an evil smile played upon her lips.

"I think you'll do Mrs. Weasley."

For a foolish second, the trio glanced over at her targets, wondering for a moment when Molly Weasley had come into the ministry. They collectively stifled groans as they realized Umbridge was looking dead on at Fleur.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," the smile deepened as Umbridge registered the part veela's shock. "I know you have some experience with note taking at Gringotts so you will be useful." Her eyes twinkled maliciously as she continued, "It also might do some good for such a frail thing as you to experience the dementors."

Fleur opened her mouth angrily. If there was one thing she most certainly was not, it was frail. It was rather difficult for a Triwizard champion who had uprooted to a foreign country to be dismissed so easily.

Bill's light touch on her shoulder cleared her mind "Yes Madam Umbridge," she said stiffly.

"Good," she turned her vicious grin on Bill Weasley before looking back at her secretary. "Now, Angela, I want you to go up to my office. I've noticed that the pamphlet makers' work is quite shoddy whenever I am not around so just stay in my office and use the eye to watch them. Report any incompetence to me."

Hermione looked slightly confused at this but a dawning horror came upon Bill when he heard Umbridge talk about the eye; after all Moody's body had never been recovered. Even though Harry was disguised as Runcorn, he could tell by his face that he too was starting to realize the true depravity of the woman.

However Hermione threw a furtive smile at Harry and Fleur. Umbridge was unwittingly helping their infiltration by giving them easy access to both her and her office. She just hoped that the locket was in the office as she could not see how Fleur and Harry could manage its capture in a room full of dementors and escape easily.

But Umbridge had one more person to torture before she left. "Get back to work Pillsworth, if you're thinking of taking a break you're sorely mistaken."

Ron jumped in fear. "I-I," He almost looked at Bill for support, but realized even in his discomfort that doing so could alert the toad that something was up. "I'm supposed to go to the D-Department of Magical Transportation, there's a malfunctioning toilet near there," he invented wildly hoping the woman would not pry further.

"Well then get going and sort it out!" She turned on her heel quickly as Fleur and Hermione began to follow in wake.

"Just one moment Madam Umbridge," Harry said in low deep voice. He walked over to Bill, counting on Runcorn's bulk to hide his hands from view.

"You should watch yourself, blood traitor," he sneered at his best friend's eldest brother as he slid a silvery cloak into his hands. He tipped Bill a wink as he turned to follow the other three into the elevators.

"Any problems with the Weasley boy, Albert?" inquired Umbridge.

"No, Madam," he replied with a small smile, "just reminding him where his own loyalties lie."

"Good thinking Ron," Bill whispered to his brother as they turned away. "We need to change the plan quickly now that Fleur's stuck working in the courts. Try and infiltrate the Floo Network office and secure a grate in the Ministry for us, in case things go wrong and we need to run."

He gave Ron the Invisibility Cloak that Harry had passed him as his brother asked "What about you? What are you going to do now?"

Bill frowned, "I have to warn Dad that the family might be in danger, if our cover is blown we'll need to get everyone to safety. I'll ask him to contact McGonagall at Hogwarts to find a way to get Ginny out, then send a Patronus to Fred and George at their shop. Thankfully Charlie should be safe in Romania, although I'll send him an owl as well."

Ron paled at this, "You think something's going to go wrong." It was more of a statement than a question

"Can you feel it Ron? We're lucky that we were able to get into the Ministry in the first place, and now we have to switch up the plan. I'm counting on something bad happening, but we can't lose our heads."

He patted his youngest brother on the shoulder. It was quite disconcerting to have Ron on such a dangerous mission with him, especially since it seemed like only yesterday that his brother would toddle into his room and jump on his bed to wake him up.

"Good luck." And with that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Please read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Infiltration

**Another set of finals down, now just a paper to finish *shudder***

**Quick Note: The tall thin wizard with the mop of grey hair is the Death Eater Travers. You'll have to read ahead to see where he fits in of course**

* * *

Harry couldn't imagine that Dolores Umbridge could possible become more evil, but seeing her in her element as prosecutor made him realize that her vindictiveness truly knew no bounds.

Twice already she had threatened accused Muggle-borns with the Dementor's Kiss just for protesting their mandatory sentences to Azkaban. Other defendants, once proud Aurors and other law enforcement wizards sat cowering on the stone benches, awaiting their fates as the dementors floated above their heads sucking whatever hopes and strengths away. Only the most rudimentary of Patronus shields protected the accused from the actual Kiss, but the despair the awful beings caused was all too easily felt. For his own part, Harry did not have to deal with his horrible memories. He, Yaxley, Umbridge, and two Pureblood Aurors by the name of Howard Stannenburg, and Artorius Casimir stood right in the middle of the Patronus's protection, which was an extremely fluffy cat cast by the toad herself.

_She's probably using her persecution of students and Muggle-borns for her happy memories._ It was not a comforting thought for Harry, particularly since the Patronus felt cold and artificial as opposed to his stag, Ron's terrier and Hermione's otter. He was seized by a sudden desire to clack his tongue in imitation of a gallop; to remind Umbridge of the centaurs and instill some fear in her, but his brief moment of madness passed.

Fleur wasn't as lucky as him. Perhaps to make an example out of a blood traitor's wife, Umbridge had ordered her to sit two rows in front of them, where she was much less protected by the Patronus. Harry felt a twinge of pity for the woman he hoped would become his future sister in law, but he could not afford to show it once his face or for that matter dwell on Ginny at this important time. Even if Umbridge did have the locket, they still had to get past her, a trained Auror and a Death Eater, not the mention fighting off the Dementors simultaneously. He could only hope Hermione was having more luck up in Umbridge's office.

* * *

The only things Hermione had discovered had repulsed her and most unfortunately they did not have the decency to be the locket. Posted right on Umbridge's door was the late Moody's magical eye. It stared blankly at the pamphleteers in the main room as they created their latest anti-Muggle propaganda. How she had obtained the eye was beyond Hermione as she was fairly sure that the woman was no Death Eater, no matter how foul and loathsome she was. Of course she had stolen the locket from a thief herself, but the possibility for someone looting Mad-Eye's body was something she just did not want to dwell on.

The office was just how Harry had described the one at Hogwarts. Pictures of kittens adorned the walls and every object was some shade of pink. Filing drawers took up the majority of the room and an ornate gold and fuchsia desk made up the rest. Hermione tore through the drawers, finding nothing but various folders until chancing on one emblazoned with the name of Arthur Weasley. She glanced through it, finding to her great relief that Ron's spattergroit plan had fooled the Ministry, but that he and the other Weasleys were being watched. An ominous mention of an Undesirable #1 set her looking around the walls of the office again and she was not surprised that a poster featuring the name turned out to be Harry himself. What set her nerves on edge was a small purple note on the side of the poster, "to be punished"

_That evil cow…_ It was quite obvious that the locket was not in the office, and that Hermione was just wasting her time. But she could not let this vermin get away with such horrors. She spotted the telescopic device hooked up to Moody's eye and got an idea. Removing the eye, despite her fervent wish to, would just alert everyone to the trio's presence, but sabotaging the telescope that the woman used could provide some small satisfaction of revenge and she knew just the charm to do so.

One minute later, having completed the charm and removed a glossy book by the name of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _from the office, Hermione set off for the courts where she still knew Fleur and Harry to be. As a safeguard in case they were split up, Hermione had cast the Protean Charm on five Galleons, much as she had done in her fifth year. When someone obtained the locket, they were to press their galleon which would alert the others to make their way to the exit grates by the searing heat of the coin. Since her own galleon had not been activated, she knew that the two were still down there. She could only hope that the locket was as well.

* * *

"I told you Dad, I can't tell you exactly what our mission is." Bill Weasley paced inside his father's office as the older man gazed up at his eldest son from his chair. They were able to speak freely since Harry had taught Bill the Muffliato spell, keeping their conversation from being overheard.

"I know son. But see it from my point of view. My oldest and youngest boys are breaking into my work to strike a blow against You-Know-Who, and you're telling me that I just have to sit here and let everything happen without helping you succeed or even knowing a single thing," said Arthur wearily.

"But that's the thing, you can help our family in case things go wrong. If the Ministry or Death Eaters realize that Ron, Fleur and I are involved in this mission, they will retaliate on our entire family. I can warn Fred and George since they're only in Diagon Alley but you can warn the others," said Bill.

Arthur smiled, "Well at least I can do something. I'll send a Patronus to your mother as soon as possible. In fact I'll tell her to get to Shell Cottage now, just in case. Charlie will be safe for now, but I can contact him as well in the off chance there are Death Eaters abroad. As for Percy," he sighed, "I can only hope he can listen to reason."

"Percy's still being ignoring you right?" At his father's nod, Bill continued. "He used to look up to me as a kid, and a lot of his anger is focused on you and Mom. I think I'm the one to bring him to reason. Now what about Ginny?" inquired Bill.

"I cannot risk an owl or Patronus with Snape in charge. Our spy can get in touch with Professor McGonagall, though and warn her to get Ginny near an escape route if the worst should happen," answered Mr. Weasley.

Bill relaxed, "Good, good. Who's the spy?"

"Mafalda Hopkirk."

Bill looked amazed, "The deputy head of the Improper Use of Magic Office?"

"The very same," answered Arthur with a slight grin. "In normal times she's in contact with Hogwarts to inform them when an underage student uses magic during the holidays. She's built a relationship with Minerva because of this and now she's in a position to spy on Travers, the new head of the department and a Death Eater. She can also provide me an escape grate through her office if I need to flee."

"Well then it appears we're all set then." Although Bill was a natural leader due to his time as a Curse Breaker and part of the Order it was still comforting to know that his father had things under control. They both cast their Patroni to warn their respective family members.

A frown crossed Arthur's face as he looked at Bill's four legged Patronus. "I thought your Patronus was a falcon?"

Bill smiled grimly, throwing his scars in sharp relief, "It's changed, ever since Greyback's attack."

Arthur flinched at the memory of that awful day, when the world had lost Dumbledore, and he had almost lost his son. Now, it seemed that this day would bring danger to every member of his family including the surrogate members.

"Good luck son."

* * *

Just a few floors away, Arthur's youngest son was in position, and extremely bored.

Harry's Invisibility Cloak had ensured Ron's easy success in infiltrating the Department of Magical Transportation. He slipped into the main room of the Floo Network Office and took refuge in a far corner, keeping his ears open for any conversation that suggested that his friends and brother were in trouble. Although Bill had informed him that Transportation officials could seal the gates manually, an order issued from the main office could seal them automatically and it was Ron's mission to disrupt any such plans. Even if the Ministry did so manually, Ron would hear about it beforehand.

The only problem was that until one of the others found the Horcrux, he could do nothing but wait. In fact if all went smoothly, he might just end up doing nothing but wait while the others did all the hard work.

_Which is pretty much what always happens_, thought Ron resentfully. Once again Harry and Hermione were in the thick of trouble, possibly surviving only on their wits and he couldn't help them. _As if I can help… I haven't done anything since beating McGonagall's chess set! Harry's the one who saved my sister from the basilisk, and Hermione figured out the identity of the monster. I lay there in a hospital bed while Hermione and Harry went back in time to save Sirius, and I was too thick to realize my rat was a Death Eater in disguise!_

His bitter thoughts turned to the Triwizard Tournament. He had abandoned his best friend in the beginning, foolishly thinking him egotistical when it was himself who cared nothing but glory. It had only taken the horror of the first task where Harry could have been killed that he realized the true nature of things. _And of course Hermione helped him prepare while I sulked_. He had essentially ruined the Yule Ball for himself, Harry, Hermione and the Patil sisters with his antics, and in the end it was Harry who had to duel You-Know-Who and witness Cedric's death while he sat confused in the stands wondering where the two had disappeared to.

_But you did stand by Harry in the Department of Mysteries_, a sympathetic voice said inside his head. Not many would have done so. But reality sunk in. Hermione, Luna and Ginny had been incapacitated by Death Eater curses while Neville had taken them on with his fists. But him? He had been knocked out of the fight by a simple Confundus Charm, and then stupidly summoned living brains to him so that he couldn't help Harry and the Order in the Death Chamber!

And of course last year. While Harry met his destiny, all Ron could concentrate on were imaginary slights by Hermione. And just before he could have finally confessed his love to her at Slughorn's Christmas party, he had to let his little sister's taunts get to him and go for the easy girl in Lavender.

He was nothing compared to Harry and Hermione. One was the Chosen One, the man fated to defeat the darkest wizard in history. The other, the girl he loved was the smartest witch of their generation, the one whose help proved invaluable to Harry during their adventures, while he bogged down the group as its third wheel. His brother Bill, the man he had always looked up to was trying to make sure the rest of the family was safe. He was always responsible, the brother to lean on when things got bad, yet he still could balance this with the daring and recklessness of a Curse Breaker. He always got what he wanted through sheer determination and skill, even a part veela as his wife. And of course this part veela, besides possessing great magical skill, was one he had stupidly asked to the hated Yule Ball and was now his sister-in-law. All four of them were now in grave danger, either deep undercover searching for the Horcrux or warning the rest of the family, while he sat in the safety of the Cloak with the possibility that he might not do anything at all. But they needed someone to do this safe and thankless job and because he was Ron Weasley he would do so without overt complaint, because that was all he could do right?

A sharp pain in the pocket of Ron's robe broke him out of his shame. His Galleon was burning, Pricking up his ears, and stooping under the Cloak, he made his way to the center of the room and listened intently for any hint that the others were compromised.

* * *

Fleur shuddered involuntarily as yet another Muggle-born Auror was hauled off by the dementors. Their fate, coupled with the dementors' chill was affecting her deeply and even knowing that Harry was behind her was not enough to stop the shaking.

"Cold, Mrs. Weasley?" said a simpering voice mockingly behind her. She glanced behind her to see Umbridge smiling coldly at her.

"I'm fine Madam Umbridge," she returned the false smile, which only served to annoy the toad. Umbridge leaned over to retort when her necklace slipped revealing a heavy golden locket, emblazoned with an ornate green S.

"It seems I was correct in calling you frail, now get back to recording these trials. Next defendant is ex-Auror Richard Marple." A short shivering man walked jerkily to the defendant's chair and sat down, immediately manacled by the chair's restraints.

Fleur chanced a look behind her. Harry, disguised as Runcorn met her eyes but thankfully the attention of Umbridge, Yaxley, Casimir and Stannenburg was focused on the poor former Auror.

She blinked once and inclined her head towards the locket. They would have to strike now and quickly while the others' attention was elsewhere. Harry nodded imperceptibly and flourished his wand.

"STUPEFY!"

Yaxley collapsed like a stringless marionette. Under the cover of Harry's second Stunner (which caught Casimir in the chest) Fleur quickly drew her wand, careful to keep it hidden as any recognition on the Ministry's part would leave all the Weasleys exposed.

"Albert?" asked Umbridge dumbly. She could not process the scene before her and didn't even take out her wand as Fleur's Stunning Spell hit her from behind.

Thankfully Stannenburg did not notice Fleur's spell. He was locked in a ferocious duel with the traitor Runcorn, each throwing hex after hex as the Wizengamot's chairs were blasted apart. The ambitious Auror did not hear Fleur's Diffindo Spell cutting the locket from Umbridge or her whispered _Geminio_ as she duplicated the locket, stringing the fake one back around the fallen toad's neck.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Stannenburg did turn around at this, as a beautiful silver swan erupted from Fleur's wand and flew towards the now loose Dementors, who were swooping down on the remaining defendants with the loss of Umbridge's Patronus. Harry used the distraction to Stun the Auror. With a quick flick of his wand, his stag joined Fleur's Patronus as the rest of the dementors fled the courtroom.

"Obliviate!" shouted Harry as he directed his wand at the fallen Stannenburg as Fleur gathered the confused Aurors. He wiped the memories of the other fallen Ministry officials, for if they kept their memories they would have noticed the absence of Fleur when they awoke and even a troll could have connected the dots.

"I 'ave the locket 'Arry!" shouted Fleur as she released Marple from the chair.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't often a plan worked so well. "Listen!" he called to the remaining Muggle-borns. "You all need to get out of the Ministry, they'll be looking for you! Go home, grab your family, take the essentials but you need to get on the run as quickly as possible!"

"But they've confiscated our wands!" protested the former Auror.

"Accio wands!" cried Fleur as she brandished her wand at the back of the courtroom. The wands from the fallen Ministry officials zipped into her hand.

"There are seven of you and four wands," said Harry and Fleur tossed the wands to the braver looking Aurors, "all wandless pair up with someone who has one. We'll lead you to the grates but get going as soon as we exit the Ministry."

"We'll have to hope for the best then," said another Auror. "We didn't win these wands so they won't work as well as our own. We don't want to splinch ourselves if we Apparate."

"Couldn't I just take the wands back and you disarm me?" asked Harry despite himself, as Fleur pressed her Galleon.

The other Auror smiled slightly "It doesn't work like that Runcorn, you should know that, you-" He paused. "You're not Runcorn, are you?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Harry couldn't meet his eyes.

"I thought not, he was the one who informed upon me…" he paused again. "I think I know who you are, but your secret is safe with us. None of us are going to tell."

"Then you need to escape quickly," replied Harry "…and thank you."

"Come on 'Arry, ze Dementors are returning!" Fleur and Harry wheeled their Patroni around and sent them out the courtroom door, running down the dementors gathering outside. To Harry's surprise a silver otter gamboled in from the opposite direction.

"Hermi-" he called but a quick smack on his shoulder by Fleur cut him off. "Thanks" he muttered. "Angela!"

Hermione, disguised as Angela Bulstrode, dashed into the room catching the Muggle-born Aurors by surprise.

"So you've managed to impersonate Runcorn and Umbridge's secretary," muttered Marple with a smile eliciting a chuckle from Harry.

"Good, you've got it," whispered Hermione as the group exited the courtroom. She turned towards Fleur, "I ran into Bill on the first floor, he whispered to me that he's going to warn Percy and then get him out of here if something goes wrong."

"And Ron?"

"I think he's still in the Floo Office. He'll have felt the Galleon burn as well. He's there to stop any attempts to cut us off but we still have to hurry, they can do so manually."

The group managed to squeeze themselves into one lift, hoping that the Atrium would not be too crowded, but not even their new found luck could hold out that long.

"Runcorn, what's all this?" A tall thin wizard with a mop of grey hair stood in their way as they exited the lift. "Are these the Mudblood Aurors?"

"Yes…" he paused for a second, but realized that he had no idea what this man's name was. "Madam Umbridge has determined that these seven are innocent. The rest are being sent to Azkaban."

The man's eyes raked his face and Harry grew rather worried that Ministry worker knew Legilimency.

"Interesting, most interesting." A smirk broke out across the man's face as he looked at Fleur. "Mrs. Weasley, you have met Albert before."

"Yes I 'ave," Fleur was looking rather worried and when she looked Harry in the face she saw the reason for the man's smirk. The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off; Runcorn's nose was shrinking and the brown hair was slowly darkening.

"So tell me why he's turned INTO A METAMORPHAGUS!" The man twirled his wand but Hermione's Stunning Spell cut him short.

The Atrium fell silent, everyone staring at the group of wizards. Hermione's disguise was wearing off and everyone was staring at them.

"Get them!"

They broke for their grates; Harry, Fleur and Hermione covering the group by shooting Impediment and Stunning spells randomly, causing the Ministry workers to duck and cover.

"Bill!"

"Ron!"

"We can't worry about them, they'll find their own way out!" shouted Harry as they hit the fireplaces.

A strange spinning feeling came over Harry's head and the entire group, the seven Muggle-born Aurors and the three, found themselves in the bathroom again, facing five bewildered workers entering for their shifts. They dashed outside and turned on the spot and in a moment Harry and the two women found themselves in front of 12 Grimmauld Place again.

"Bill contacted Mr. Weasley right?" asked Harry worriedly.

"He said he did," answered Hermione . "He can get the rest of the family out, but now we have to wait for Bill and Ron."

"Percy too, Bill won't 'ave forgotten about 'im," added Fleur as they entered the hideout.

"And now we wait," sighed Harry as he recovered from Moody's Tongue Tying Curse.


	5. Escape

**Quick Note 1: I've read quite a few fanfics which have all the Weasley brothers overprotective of Ginny when they find out about Harry's relationship with her. I never thought it made sense to have every single brother act like this over her and I'm pretty sure that Bill as the eldest would be the most laid back about it. I have four younger siblings including one sister and I'm pretty laid back about her dating life (although I periodically like to mess with any potential boyfriends just for the heck of it :p)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my car**

**

* * *

**

The office, as always was neat and well organized. A filing cabinet stood near the door while a Persian rug dominated the office, upon which stood an oak desk with a leather chair behind it. The walls were almost completely bare, with the exception of three small photographs behind the desk which showed Percy Weasley standing with the three Ministers he had served under. The first, taken with the now exiled Cornelius Fudge was a pleasant picture; the jovial man in the bowler had his hand around Percy's shoulder and the two of them chatted away, mouths moving excitedly with no sound emanating. The second detailed Percy with the late Rufus Scrimgeour; Percy's picture scribbled away as Scrimgeour's dictated, his eyes periodically darting around as if in watch for something. _Which_, Percy thought ruefully, _he should have done more of_.

The third and final picture was Percy's least favorite. In it he was jotting down notes for the current Minister; Pius Thicknesse. The Minister had long black hair, with a beard streaked with silver. Percy supposed he might have looked like a young Dumbledore (barring the late Headmaster's auburn hair) if Thicknesse had not been burdened with a large forehead which jutted out over the rest of his face. The man looked coolly disinterested, yet Percy could swear that his own picture taking notes was shaking slightly as he wrote more and more.

Percy tore his eyes away from the unpleasant sight hurriedly. He would rather have not had the photograph up at all but since he was still Junior Minister appearances had to be kept up. He had known something was wrong as soon as the announcement had come that Scrimgeour had resigned and Thicknesse was replacing him. His father had told him privately that You-Know-Who had murdered Scrimgeour and had installed his successor as his own agent, but he had cut off his father and dismissed his claims. He just figured that Scrimgeour had not been acting up to snuff and the other officials had forced him out. However the subsequent actions by the Ministry oppressing Muggle-borns had confirmed his father's tale. Whatever his faults, and Percy was finally admitting he had some, he was never one to stand for such bigotry. But he was too important to quit; such disloyalty would be definitely noticed and even though he still held some resentment against his family, he did not want the new Ministry's reach to come down on them in retaliation.

The ordeal was taking quite a toll on the Junior Minister. His eyes now had perpetual bags underneath them, enough to rival his father's even. His pale skin had turned even whiter, so that it was almost a waxy sheen. He was slowly becoming thinner as the stress took a toll on him, something that would have alarmed his mother had he been in contact with him. No, all he saw was his father and that was rather infrequent. Since his father had attempted to tell him the truth about Scrimgeour's "resignation" he had only seen him twice while passing. There was no one to confide in now. His ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater was in Azkaban, she had surrendered to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and most painful of all, Percy had been forced to be the stenographer during her trial; earning well-deserved glares from his former girlfriend. The only person he had been able to voice his fears to was Yaxley's assistant, a young woman by the name of Audrey Chamberlain, at least until she had fled after the Ministry started to investigate her Muggle-born mother.

A sharp knock jolted Percy from his reverie. He frowned at the door; Thicknesse and any of his ilk would have just walked in. It couldn't be Audrey, or even his father; could it?

"Come in" he said stiffly.

He flinched reflexively as his eldest brother walked into the office. It wasn't that he was scared of Bill, he just hadn't seen him in close to two years, and although he had heard of Bill's injuries due to Fenrir Greyback he had not seen the extent of the damage. Diagonal scars trailed down both cheeks, and coupled with Bill's tight smile, made him look somewhat frightening.

"Not pretty is it Perce?" the grin on Bill's face did not quite reach his eyes. "But then again, this is the first time you're seeing these scars."

The underlying tone was all too apparent. No, he hasn't visited his brother in the Hogwarts infirmary just like he hadn't visited his father at St. Mungo's. In fact he had skipped Bill's wedding entirely; the only time he had seen his sister-in-law was when he was judging her in the Triwizard Tournament.

Not that he would ever voice his guilt and shame to his family; "Bill, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you of course. You're in a lot of danger right now and we're warning everyone in the family that they should get ready to go into hiding in a moment's notice," answered Bill.

"Why? What's going-" Percy broke off. "It's Harry again right? He's doing something that's putting the whole family at risk."

Bill glanced around and pulled out his wand. With a quick Muffliato spell he answered, "Correct in essentials, incorrect in tone. Yes he certainly is doing such a thing, and Ron, Hermione, Fleur and I are helping him do so. And although you sound irritated, I can assure you it is for the greater good."

Percy hissed loudly, "I've been sitting here, trying to keep my head down to make sure the Ministry keeps off our backs and then suddenly I find that all of you are doing your best to get our family carted off to Azkaban or worse!"

Although Bill was attempting to get Percy to safety with little fuss he couldn't resist responding to his younger brother, "I'm sorry, did you say that keeping your head down will keep us safer? Do you really think cosigning Thicknesse's orders and writing down notes is the only thing separating us from prison?" he asked incredulously.

"No I-I- just look!" stammered Percy "I've wanted to leave the Ministry for weeks now since these trials started, but I've had to stop myself because rushing off like that will hurt our family. And yet you, your wife and Ron and his friends are just charging headlong into this!"

"So…" Bill said slowly, "what you're essentially saying is that you're sick of having to think of everyone else's safety while you're forced to something you hate. Also you're jealous of us because you want some of the supposed glory from fighting back so you can feel better about yourself." He added at the look on his brother's face "I can read between the lines, Perce."

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds awful," protested Percy.

"No, just human," said Bill simply. He paused for a second and then asked, "So why all this hate for Harry? I could tell by your tone that you don't think highly of him and frankly I don't understand that considering he was proven to be correct about You-Know-Who's return."

"There's no denying that his presence puts all the Weasleys in danger, Bill," answered Percy.

"We're blood traitors Percy, we would be in danger anyway!" Bill shouted, "Harry has saved the lives of Ginny, Dad and Ron! And last time I checked it wasn't his fault they almost died. Lucius Malfoy gave the diary to Ginny to discredit Dad, Dad got hurt while working for the Order of the Phoenix and Ron was poisoned by a drink meant for Dumbledore, none of which were Harry's fault," explained Bill.

He was surprised and pleased to see Percy's ears turn red, which only happened when he was embarrassed or ashamed.

"You're jealous of Harry, aren't you Perce?" asked Bill with a sad smile on his face.

Percy nodded with a jerk of his head. "I've always been the outcast Bill, don't deny it. You always hung out with Charlie, the twins had each other and Ron and Ginny were close as well. You and Charlie were the cool older brothers that I looked up to, but I couldn't copy. Fred and George messed around all the time, but they were extremely popular and everyone loved them. Even when I tried to set an example for Ron and Ginny they took after the twins' personalities, looked up to you and Charlie, and then got wrapped up with Harry. Now Mother's practically adopted him into the family and Father loves him too and not even just because he lived with Muggles but because he cares about the kid. They both care about him more than me."

The words just poured out of him, and by the end of his revelation tears had sprung to his eyes. Bill put his arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.

"Percy, you don't realize. You were Mom's perfect child. You took your studies seriously and showed the most ambition to make something greater of the Weasley and Prewett names. You never talked back to her or gave her a hard time and even if you were too serious it was because you wanted to make something of yourself," soothed Bill.

"But you and Charlie took your studies as seriously too," reminded Percy.

"Yeah, but we also wore our hair long and talked back to Mom. Besides, you didn't go gallivanting off to Egypt to break into tombs or travel to Romania to play with dragons," said Bill in his best imitation of his mother's voice. "You stayed in England and got a pretty good position in the Ministry for a graduate just out of Hogwarts."

"So that's Mother then. But Father always preferred everyone else, and you all frequently reminded me of my differences from the family." Percy was doing his best not to sound whiny. He didn't want Bill to think he was just having a tantrum, but glancing at Bill's face made him realize that his eldest brother was taking this heart to heart talk seriously.

Bill sighed, "You're right, Charlie and I could've let you in more, and the younger ones shouldn't have teased you so much just because you were more serious than everyone. But Dad loves you Percy, you don't realize how proud he was that you were going into the Ministry like him. He was telling everyone at work that you would one day be the Minister of Magic and it touched him a lot that you stayed in England like it did for Mom."

Now Percy was really turning red.

Bill continued, "Mom's practically adopted Harry because he has no one else and Ron is his best friend. Besides, I don't know how things will turn in the future but there's a good chance that he'll become family anyway." Percy turned to him with a questioning look. "He dated Ginny for a short time before they broke up so she would be safe, but I can tell they still love each other."

"He what?" sputtered Percy

"Look I'm trying to be nice Perce," warned Bill, "but you don't exactly have the right to start harping on Ginny for her life choices."

Percy shut up immediately. "So what's going on Bill? Why do we have to be on such a high alert?"

"I can't tell you exactly suffice to say that Ron, Harry and Hermione have infiltrated the Ministry with the help of Fleur and I," answered Bill. "Don't worry I haven't told Dad the true reason either, but if we're able to get out without alerting anyone to who was involved in this mission, then you and him can continue working. If not, then we must flee immediately. The other four are fine as far as I know and Dad's making alternate arrangements. Now at the signal we have to move." He said while patting his pocket to make sure the Galleon was still there.

"What's the signal?" asked Percy curiously.

"Ouch!" yelped Bill as the Galleon began to burn. "That was it, we need to get to the Atrium quickly."

* * *

The first sight the two Weasleys saw as they exited the lift was one of chaos. Wizards were dashing away from the fireplaces while jets of red light shot at them.

"They're getting away!"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Help! Help!"

Bill looked at the source of the spells shooting around the lobby. A group of witches and wizards were hurrying toward the grates, and he was just able to glimpse the flowing blonde hair of his wife before they disappeared in the fireplace.

"Come on Perce, they definitely saw Fleur so we have to leave quickly. Maybe we can make it through all this chaos."

"No! Bill we're way too obvious, we can't even make it to the visitor's entrance! What do we do?" asked Percy with a trace of panic

"Dad's getting out with an alternate route on the second level, we'll just have to take it too," answered Bill. "Um…what are you doing Percy?"

Percy had pointed his wand at Bill and whispered, a small tingling swept across Bill's scalp. At Bill's question, Percy then pointed the wand and himself and repeated the whispered incantation. Bill was pleased to see Percy's red hair turn jet black.

"Buying us some time Bill. They would stop us immediately if they saw our red hair. They'll probably find out our identities anyway but it just might save us."

"Nice thinking Perce," the two ducked back into their lift and shot towards the second floor.

The second floor in contrast was much less crowded, then again it was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Bill surmised that they had just gone down to the Atrium to investigate the battle.

They made a sharp left down the second corridor on their way to Hopkirk's office while whispers spread throughout the office, snippets of which reached their ears.

"They say Potter broke into the Ministry…."

"That's right he was helping Muggle-borns escape.,."

"Fleur Weasley was with him too, that French girl from the tournament…"

"Weasley? Isn't that also the name of his friend? He must have also been with him."

"I just heard that there was an explosion in the Floo office as well…" This last whisper set Bill's nerves on edge.

They managed to reach Hopkirk's office without incident, although some of the whispering workers seemed to be staring closely at them. Bill gave a sharp rap at the door, and the strained face of Maflada Hopkirk answered.

"Get inside quickly," she said ushering the two Weasleys into her room. She turned to them while placing pinches of Floo powder into their hands. "I just sent your father on through a minute ago. It connects to Professor McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. Your sister should be there as well."

"Thank you Ms. Hopkirk", said Bill and without any further preamble he and Percy went on through the fireplace while shouting their destination. Seconds later, they were met with the confused face of their younger sister as well as the relieved faces of Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

* * *

The paper airplane memos coming to and from the Floo Office were a very common sight, but Ron was paying close attention to the planes as they showed up. His Galleon had burned just a few minutes ago and he was on the lookout for any signs that the Ministry was on to them But it wasn't to be any memo that tipped off the Floo officials, but rather an extremely agitated man who burst through the entrance.

"Shut down the grates! Close them off, Potter's broken into the Ministry and is escaping with Mudbloods!"

The office erupted in pandemonium. Workers darted left and right to their desks, readying themselves to cast the incantations to seal off the fireplace exits.

Underneath the Invisibility Cloak, Ron took dead aim at the center of the room where many of the wizards and witches had just vacated.

**"Expulso!"**

An explosion rocked the room, overturning desks and cubicles and sending wizards crashing to the floor. Ron seized his chance to dash from the room, counting on the noise and damage to disguise his gasping breaths as he fled with the cloak on. He could only hope he hadn't seriously wounded or killed any innocent workers.

Two lifts opened up as he ran for the elevators, disgorging panicky security guards who immediately dashed towards the room he had just left. Ron quickly slipped into the further one and pressed the floor for the Atrium.

The floor was packed with wizards, more so than when Bill and Percy had come upon the scene just ten minutes earlier and over their heads he could see that Ministry officials were sealing the grates one by one. Ron dashed for the fireplaces, knocking into wizards and witches as he charged towards the grates, but there was too big a crowd; he couldn't pick his way through all of them and the people he had left in his wake were growing suspicious of the fact they couldn't see where the shoves and pushes had come from.

The last grate was already sealed when Ron was finally able to break his way out. In front of him lay no escape; behind him were suspicious Ministry officials. Glancing around he could see Umbridge in the company of a tall grey haired man and a middle aged blonde on, all three of whom were shouting out instructions to the multitude.

A small whining noise came into his mind. He was starting to panic; Bill had told him that there was a spy in the Ministry, but he did not know how to contact the agent or what help he or she could give.

_Perhaps I can try breaking into Umbridge's office and use her Floo?_ he thought but quickly dismissed it. _Security's tight now and she may not even have Floo powder in the office._ No, the only thing he could think of was to wait out the rest of the day until the grates were unsealed, hope he wasn't detected and then leave in the evening rush. It would cause all sorts of worry for everyone else, but with luck they wouldn't try breaking back in to look for him.

He walked to the far left side of the Atrium, keeping careful not to tread on any toes as the Cloak hung snug around him. _Where can I go? _He had felt the Polyjuice Potion wear off in the Floo Office so he couldn't pose as a maintenance worker any more. He threw one last sweeping glance at the lobby when his eyes fastened on a red object ten feet to his left. It looked like one of those Muggle telephone boxes Hermione had mentioned in passing while talking to Ron's father. A small voice that sounded like Harry came from the back of his mind; it sounded as though it was explaining its trial in the courtroom…

That was it. The visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic, he remembered Harry's explanation of the events of the trial and how he got there. He could only hope it was still working.

He snuck over to the box and after glancing around furtively, opened the door and walked in. Thankfully no one had noticed anything amiss. He racked his brains, trying to remember the code to start the elevator until he hit upon it. Hermione had mentioned the code was "MAGIC" and glancing at the unfamiliar keypad he saw what he must press.

He heard shouts as the disguised lift began to rise; Ministry officials were racing towards the box but before they could get very far it had gone up to the next level. Ron waived cheekily at them, before he sheepishly remembered that he was still invisible.

Ron blinked rapidly as the sun's rays hit his face. Judging by the shadows the sun was casting, it was rather late in the afternoon; they'd been in the Ministry for hours. With a creak the lift disappeared down into the depths as he stepped out. He knew the Ministry was about to come, so with a turn on the spot and a crack he found himself in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

**_Alohomora_**, he whispered. Ron walked into the dank hallway of the crumbling house. He casually unrolled his tongue and got rid of the dusty phantom of Albus Dumbledore, but kept his wand out. The apartment seemed too quiet and Ron was suddenly struck with the horrible thought that the others had been captured after they had left the Ministry, or had even been forced to give up the location of Grimmauld Place.

He gripped his wand tighter and began to ascend the stairs when a brown streak jumped right at him. He yelped and fell back two steps; groping for his wand until he realized who exactly had jumped on him

"RON! You're safe!"

The redhead groaned in relief. He had been imagining what terrible tortures would have befallen Hermione had the Ministry captured her, yet here she was safe and sound.

"Of course I am Hermione-" he began but the brown haired girl continued.

"You have no idea how worried we were! It was such a bad idea leaving you up alone in the Floo Office and having to get out by yourself!

Ron didn't object to Hermione's fussing. Truth be told he could have stood there, the two of them embracing forever. So he was rather disappointed when Hermione finally pulled away.

Harry and Fleur walked down the stairs towards them. Ron beamed at them; his best friend was safe too which shouldn't have been a surprise given the amount of scrapes Harry always managed to get out of. Harry clapped him on the back as Fleur kissed him on the cheek. Dimly, Ron was aware that for the first time he did not blush at this. Hermione, who was watching closer than she would ever admit, smiled as she noticed that Ron's ears did not turn red.

Fleur looked at Ron directly, "Bill isn't with you." It was more of a statement than a question and Ron's heart began to hammer.

"No, he didn't escape with you?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

Hermione broke in "He said he was going to warn Percy about our mission and to get near an escape route. I only saw him going to Percy's office twenty minutes before the Ministry discovered us."

"And if Percy was being a prat and not listening, Bill wouldn't have had enough time to escape," finished Ron. "They might have taken an alternate route. Bill told me about a spy in the Ministry that was helping my father get out."

"And Bill would not 'ave left wizzout Percy," said Fleur as her face paled. "We will just 'ave to wait. Bill and Arthur would not want us searching for zem, and putting ourselves in danger," she added firmly.

Harry looked worried. "I'm sorry Fleur, for all of this. We shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Fleur whirled on Harry with a fierce look on her face, "Sorry? 'Arry, we volunteered for zis! We knew the risks and still we went ahead! Don't insult Bill by zinking you dragged us along."

Harry looked away from her glare, a small lump rising in his throat as he recalled how many people in his life had put themselves in danger on his behalf, but he knew better than to voice this to Fleur.

"So," began Ron breaking the sudden silence, "you got the locket?"

"Yes, Fleur cut it from Umbridge's neck," replied Harry, pulling the Horcrux from his pocket.

"How did you manage that?" asked Ron incredulously.

Fleur and Harry filled him on the events in the courtroom while Hermione added her piece about Umbridge's office. Ron then regaled them about his escape (with a few embellishments along the way, which did not fool Hermione.)

"Shame she didn't get her comeuppance though," sighed Ron. "I saw her in the Atrium before I got in the fellytone box and she seemed fine."

Hermione smirked deviously at this, "Well as soon as she gets in her office you'll think differently."

The other three looked at her, "What did you do?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well I told you about Umbridge having Moody's magical eye and using a telescope behind it to spy on her workers right? Well, I put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the eyepiece so that next time she decides to be a voyeur, she'll stay one."

The others broke out in laughter, "First you blackmail Skeeter now you get back at Umbridge," Ron shook his head in wonder, "The twins have rubbed off on you I see."

"Not too much I hope." She looked around, "we should probably get off the stairs and sit down somewhere. I think we'll be waiting for a while."

They made their way over to the kitchen where Kreacher was finishing up a steak and kidney pie. Fleur began passing out dishes as the others took their seats.

"Harry," Ron began as a thought occurred to him "Did Dumbledore say anything about destroying these things?"

Harry grimaced, "No, but I've been thinking as well. Hermione reminded me that I used the basilisk fang to stab the diary and Bill mentioned that his mentor in Thebes used the Fiendfyre curse to destroy the pharaoh's Horcrux."

"Well, I don't think we're going back to the Chamber anytime soon," remarked Ron. "Fleur do you happen to know Fiendfyre?"

"Non. One of my professors at Beauxbatons said it was a very powerful curse and is 'ard to control. I don't know if Bill learned it from his mentor, but we'll 'ave to wait for 'is return."

Ron sighed, he could only hope that Bill had managed to convince Percy to leave the Ministry and that they and their father had escaped without injury.

* * *

Arthur Weasley had done some odd things with his kids over the years; it came with the territory of having a Curse-Breaker, Dragon Tamer, Harry Potter's best friend, and the twins as five of his children. However he never imagined that he, Bill, Percy and Ginny would be walking through a secret passage away from Death Eaters at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had ushered the four of them from her office with Professors Flitwick and Sprout talking to the Carrows and Snape elsewhere to buy them time. She had originally wanted to sneak them down to the Quidditch Pitch towards the distant village of Hogsmeade but Ginny had informed her of a passage behind a statue of a one eyed witch on the ground floor.

"Ms. Weasley, I would have expected your brothers Fred, George and Ronald to know about secret passages but never you!" exclaimed the surprised Transfiguration professor.

It was actually Harry who had told her about them, he had showed her the map during their month of dating the previous year, but Ginny was not about to volunteer this information.

The passage led to the cellar of Honeydukes, which had seen a large drop in profits since the death of Dumbledore and the installment of Headmaster by Severus Snape. Even when students were allowed at Hogsmeade, no one felt like eating much, even Slytherins. The owners only operated the store on weekends so no one would be in the Weasleys' way when they reached their destination.

They reached the candy shop without incident, particularly since Percy still avoided his father's gaze, and exited the dark doors. Twilight was already upon them so they hurried towards the Hogs Head pub. McGonagall had warned Arthur about the Caterwauling Charm that had been placed upon the village and which would activate when curfew began at eight.

A tall man with long grey hair met them at the entrance at the door. Although Ginny had met him once in passing during the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, she had never realized how much the owner resembled her late headmaster, particularly with the same piercing blue eyes.

"Quickly now, the charm will activate in a few minutes." The voice, rough and hoarse did not resemble Professor Dumbledore's kind, soft one so Ginny pushed the matter to the back of her mind.

The four walked into the bar, heading for the stairs.

"Glad to see you Arthur, Bill," greeted the barman. He glanced at Percy and Ginny. "More children of yours?"

"Yes Aberforth, this is my son Percy and daughter Ginny," the two nodded in confirmation.

Aberforth narrowed his eyes at the former. "So you've finally decided to see the light I see. Better late than never I suppose." (Percy flinched at this pronouncement) He turned to Ginny, "I remember you of course, you were here at Potter's meeting. Caused some nice trouble for Umbridge didn't you? I appreciated using our name as the title for your club, made me feel proud even if it was for my brother."

Ginny started in surprise, "You mean you're Professor Dumbledore's brother?"

"Of course I am!" said Aberforth impatiently "I saw your reaction when you first saw me, I look quite a bit like Albus although I'm a lot less nicer and devious as him," he added

"Devious?" began Ginny but her father cut in over her. Arthur knew there had some bad blood between the two Dumbledores and that they had never really reconciled before Albus's death, but he figured it was not his nor his childrens' place to know the details.

"Right, now you've said that the Death Eaters have started to place Anti-Apparition wards around the village?"

"Aye, I heard them discussing it in my pub. You can still Apparate into Hogsmeade, you just can't Apparate out. It's meant as a trap for Potter, Granger and your son as well as other Order members should they try anything at the school," explained the old man. "However I've taken the liberty of making my room immune to these wards, Albus taught me how, so if you please follow me."

The four Weasleys traipsed up the steps to Aberforth's room. It wasn't much to look at and was quite plain compared to Dumbledore's magnificent office, and the smell of goats did not help matters.

"You're returning to Fleur and the others right Bill?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping everyone made it there. If they are, they must be worried sick about me. You're taking them to Shell Cottage?"

"Yes," Mr Weasley replied "your mother should already be there and so should Fred and George." He paused, "Good luck son."

"Thanks Dad," Bill hugged him and Ginny and took Percy aside and whispered to him, "I'm glad you're back with us Perce, just promise me you'll talk to Dad and Mom about what you told me."

Percy glanced quickly at his father, who had a sad smile on his face. "I will."

"And please make up with Ginny too, I think she was the most hurt by your betrayal, watching her older brother storm out like that."

Ginny was staring at the two of them whispering in the corner, with a fierce look, and Percy could tell it would be a long time before he regained her trust.

"Yes."

"Good man." They went back to the center of the room as Aberforth announced that the wards were down. Mr. Weasley grabbed his daughters arm and with a crack they had all left Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**


	6. The Locket

**My apologies for the relatively late delay in getting this chapter up. I was on a skiing trip for the past couple of days and that in conjunction with the holidays gave me little time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Quick Note: Ignus Bellua roughly translates to "Fire Fiend" in Latin.**

* * *

The two weeks since the raid on the Ministry had seen a great change on the street named Grimmauld Place. Although the cloaked figures had ceased to watch the area, but had used their powers in other ways. The surrounding apartments were now deserted as the Muggles had been forcibly persuaded to leave the area and those who had not had met an early end. Muggle newspapers were now speaking of a sudden epidemic that had hit the neighborhood to explain the mysterious deaths and migration away from the street. Similar epidemics had apparently hit the villages of Ottery St. Catchpole and Godric's Hollow, yet for all this trouble, the Death Eaters had not been able to discover the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

Unbeknownst to the watching figures, five people had just Apparated onto the top step of 12 Grimmauld Place. For the first time since the raid, they had cause for celebration.

"Did you see me get rid of the chimera flames?" asked Ron eagerly

"We all worked together on controlling the Fiendfyre, Ron," answered Bill rolling his eyes while Harry grinned.

"Yeah but this bunch came straight at me but I still was able to do the Banishing spell with all its power!"

"You did brilliantly Ron," soothed Hermione with an indulgent smile.

Bill sighed as the Trio walked up the stairs toward the sitting room, "Don't encourage him Hermione," but even he had a small grin as he watched his little brother describe his battle with the flames to Harry and Hermione, even though they had fought them as well.

"Well I zink they're cute when zere like that," said Fleur as she gave him a peck on his lips.

"Oh they are." Bill replied "I wish Ron took after me in the romance department. He and Hermione have been circling around each other for over two years from what Harry tells me and haven't got a move on."

"Took after you?" asked Fleur with a tinkling laugh. "What, you zink you were all suave and debonair and zat was how you earned my love?"

"Of course," answered her husband with a cheeky grin.

"Well you're right of course," she giggled, "but you're like your younger brother more than you know."

"Oh? How's that?"

"You like it when I indulge you just like Hermione with Ron," Fleur answered with a coy smile.

Bill frowned "When? I would have figured that out."

" 'Ow about when we were dating at first? All your Curse-Breaker stories from Egypt, and 'ow I would 'ang on to every word."

"I thought you like them!" Bill said with a fake pout.

"I do, but it's zo fun to see you being all excited when telling me about ze pyramids."

Bill sputtered, but was silenced with a deep kiss by his wife.

"You know honey, we really should get the Horcrux from Kreacher and destroy it quickly," Bill said in a low voice

"But you don't want to right now," smiled Fleur as she led him toward their room.

"Well… I think we can wait an hour."

* * *

The Horcrux hunters had spent the last two weeks attempting to master the only way they knew could destroy this container of Voldemort's soul. The Fiendfyre spell was known to Bill as he had seen his mentor Silas Carter employ it sporadically in Thebes and consequentially he knew the basic theory of the spell, although he had never cast it before. It wasn't that casting Fiendfyre was difficult, it only required the will to do so and Fleur had mastered it just two days after the raid. The problem was containing the cursed fire. Fiendfyre, by its nature was extremely difficult to control. It had been invented during the Middle Ages by a wizard with a particular bent for killing lords by burning down their castles and had wished to use a fire that could not be stopped and could chew through stone.

It had taken the five a long time to consistently contain the flames. It was extremely dangerous to use Grimmauld Place as a practice area, so they had decided to utilize the cliffs and beach near Shell Cottage. As it gave the Trio a chance to see the Weasleys, particularly Harry to see Ginny, it was the perfect place especially since the ocean provided enough water to drown the Fiendfyre should it rage completely out of control. They had to be absolutely precise when Apparating to and from Grimmauld Place as the Death Eaters and Ministry had intensified the watch outside the street, even resorting to killing Muggles.

They had noticed the peculiar effect the locket had on all of them. Bill and Fleur grew short with each other when one of them had to wear it, Hermione withdrew inside herself, Harry felt a constant sense of irritation and Ron snapped and sneered at everyone. The Weasley couple recognized the goal of the locket and over Hermione's objections had given the real locket to Kreacher, counting on elf magic to neutralize the negative effects of the Horcrux, which thankfully it had done.

And they had now proven to themselves that they were able to prevent the Fiendfyre from burning wildly. The five of them had stood in a circle around the flames and attempted to prevent them from reaching beyond their positions, and for the past three days they had succeeded. All that was left was retrieving the Horcrux from Grimmauld Place and returning to Shell Cottage for Fleur to destroy it. Harry had told all of them that since Fleur was the one to defeat Umbridge and steal the locket, she had to be the one to destroy it. "It's something I learned from Dumbledore, was his explanation, and the flames may not work as well if someone else casts them."

Shell Cottage rested near the edge of a small cliff which overlooked a small bay on the Cornwall coast. A wide beach lay at the bottom of a twisting path near the cliff, and it was where the surf met the beach where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur took up their positions. Fleur placed the Horcrux just beyond the water's reach as the other four flanked her in a semi-circle.

No one said anything as Fleur brandished her wand and took aim at the locket. **"Ignus Bellua!"** She cried as she slashed her wand vertically

A wall of flame erupted from the end of her wand and raced towards the locket. The familiar sights of fiery chimeras, griffins, and serpents within the blaze came to their eyes as it surrounded the Horcrux and hid it from view.

The inferno continued on and on and it was apparent to all of them that something had gone wrong. In their experiments they had noted that when the flames had chewed through the target, they had continued to search for new objects to incinerate. However the firestorm stayed stationary and continued to surround the locket as if still trying to burn it.

Multiple cries of "**Aguamenti Totalus!"** and **"Finite Incantantem!" **rent the air as the Fiendfyre was brought to a sudden end. The locket still lay in the sand, glowing slightly from the heat but otherwise without a scratch.

Bill's heart plummeted. He had been so sure that this was the way to destroy the Horcruxes short of breaking into Hogwarts and collecting basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Fleur had done the spell right as well, so how had Carter destroyed Ozymandias's soul?

Harry was wondering the same thing. He looked over at the eldest Weasley. "You said that your group had actually dealt with the pharaoh's soul before destroying it right?"

Bill nodded as the solution popped into his mind, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"So we'll have to open the locket before using the spell again."

"But how?" asked Ron "We weren't able to do it two years ago and we tried every spell. Even Bill and Dad took a crack at it.

Fleur palmed the locket gingerly as she examined the glittering snake on the jewelry. "Perhaps zere is a 'inge underneath ze serpent?"

She quickly passed the locket to her husband, but as she did so Harry swore that the sudden movement had seemed to make the snake's ruby eyes move.

"Wait, Bill pass it back to Fleur and do it quickly."

Bill looked puzzled but did as the Chosen One asked. Harry looked closely again. The light from the sun flashing down on the ornament had made the ruby eyes light up and that made the snake seem real.

"Of course!" Harry shouted clapping his hand to his head. "I'm an idiot, we need to open it using Parseltongue! The snake looks real when the sun hits its eyes so I just have to tell it to open and you can use Fiendfyre on it again."

The four again took up their positions as Fleur raised the locket to catch the sun's rays. The ruby eyes glinted again in the light as Harry said "Open."

To everyone else's ears the voice came out in a strangled hiss, but their attention was immediately diverted as the locket doors opened, revealed two brilliant eyes in each window.

Fleur dropped the locket in shock and jumped backwards as a high cold voice issued from the fallen Horcrux.

"I have seen your heart Fleur Delacour, and it is mine."

"Don't' listen to it Fleur!" cried Harry, it's trying to save itself." But Fleur stared transfixed at the locket.

"You have always yearned for someone to understand you for your intelligence and soul," the Horcrux continued. "Yet men have only lusted over you, nothing more. Even your husband, who you thought was one of the view to truly love you for who you were, only pursued you for your looks and body. "In time your looks will fade, and your husband will look elsewhere for satisfaction as your personality will not suffice.

"Fleur, I truly love you! Don't listen to this poison!" shouted her husband. On the cliff above them, the rest of Weasley clan looked down at the scene, attracted by the shouts and noise.

"Your husband's family still despises you, Fleur Delacour. You may have thought you had changed their minds, but they continue to scorn you behind your back. Your mother-in-law still believes you are not good enough for your eldest child, your sister-in-law wishes that the Metamorphagus Tonks was in your place and your brothers-in-law only lust after you. You are nothing more than that to them." The Weasleys gasped at this lie. Fred, George, Ron, and Percy had their own loves, Ginny had accepted Fleur and Molly Weasley was proud of her daughter-in-law.

"Enough!" cried the blonde woman. She sliced the air with her wand while yelling the curse. The power of the spell knocked her off her feet as the newly created conflagration descended upon the Horcrux. A shriek split the air as the Horcrux was chewed up by the manic flames.

But the fire continued to burn, it turned back towards the five on the beach and charged straight for them.

"**Aguamenti Totalus!**

"**Finite Incantatem!"**

The spells failed to make much of an impact, the inferno raced on and the five began to run for the pathway firing spells over their shoulders.

"**Impedimenta!"**

"**Protego!"**

Percy, Ginny, Fred, George and their parents fired their own spells at the flames, and mercifully the fire began to slow down under the combined weight of magic.

Bill twirled his wand, and a five foot high wave washed over the flames, the force of which sent the five of them tumbling into the ground.

They dusted themselves off as the other Weasleys ran down the twisting pathway toward the beach. Fleur rushed over to hug her husband and whisper in his ear.

"Let's not use Fiendfyre next time."

* * *

The five Horcrux hunters spent the next five hours at Shell Cottage, explaining the most minimal facts to the rest of the family and swearing them to secrecy even with the small information they had revealed. The other Weasleys knew that what they had witnessed was a way to make Voldemort mortal again, and that Harry was the one to destroy him once they had accomplished their goal, but they didn't name the Horcruxes or give any other clues.

The rest of the time was spent catching up with the rest of the family. Although Fleur did not truly believe the Horcrux's lies, she was still gratified when the rest of the Weasley family explained how much they respected her and had accepted her into the family. Percy had been mending his relationship with the others and he half-heartedly joked with his new sister-in-law that it was he who needed to hear this more than she. Ron and Bill were able to see the rest of their siblings and their parents and learned that Charlie was now in hiding in Romania and planning to rejoin them at the cottage while Harry and Ginny were able to steal away for a heart to heart talk.

The five returned back to Grimmauld Place late in the evening and immediately went to bed (over Mrs. Weasley's objections since she had wanted them to remain at the cottage). Fleur lay in her husband's arms in the downstairs bedroom, while Hermione slept in Regulus's room and Ron and Harry shared Sirius's.

The sleeping group were unaware of the two cloaked figures creeping around the front of the apartment building.

The raid upon the Ministry had shook the Death Eaters and their Ministry allies. Although Voldemort was out of the country for reasons he did not divulge to his followers, he had ordered Yaxley and Travers to be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for hours on end, and followed it up by replacing them as Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Magical Transportation respectively. To Severus Snape's delight Dolores Umbridge was now in her second week of being stuck to her own telescope in her own office, a condition made worse by the half-hearted attempts to free her from her prison.

Snape himself had been ordered to use any means to get inside 12 Grimmauld Place or find a way to break the Fidelius Charm placed upon him. He had known of a relatively simple way to do this; he had known for months ever since he had killed Dumbledore but did not feel the need to divulge this information to the Dark Lord or any other. However the new Headmaster did not expect it to be successful so soon, and it was to his surprise when a glowing white rat Patronus entered his quarters late one night in early October.

"I've done it S-Severus. I've gotten inside S-Sirius's old house," came a stammering voice from the Patronus.

Snape nodded at the message and quickly exited his quarters. Walking through the headmaster's office, he paused to take Phineas Nigellus's portrait with him and stuff it into his cloak. He inclined his head towards Dumbledore's portrait and continued on. Ten minutes later he was far enough beyond the borders of Hogwarts to Disapparate successfully and with a crack he found himself on a familiar street.

He could see 12 Grimmauld Place clearly. He had always been able to since Dumbledore had confided its location to him, but had lied to the Dark Lord and said he was no longer able to find the place. The reason he needed Wormtail was that he wasn't sure what traps Alastor Moody and others had set for him and wanted someone who could bypass and disable them.

Snape nodded at the hunched figure near the door. "Good work Wormtail. Are Potter and his friends inside?" He knew the rat would not have had the initiative to check.

"N-no I haven't checked"

"Very well Wormtail," replied Snape lazily. "I shall check with you, but I will need your help so that I can enter. If you can do this, I will make sure to mention you prominently to the Dark Lord."

"C-c-c-can I trust you to do that Severus?"

"Certainly. I am already the Dark Lord's most trusted follower after disposing of Dumbledore in June. I have achieved my heart's desire in replacing the old fool at Hogwarts, I have no further need for accolades. Now, how did you manage to get past the Secret Keeper charm?"

"I-I waited on the street in my Animagus form every evening for a week like you told me to be, looking for one of them to slip up. Tonight the Weasley boy slipped when Apparating in and his shoe fell off the step. I jumped on without anyone noticing it and they brought me inside the protection."

Snape nodded, "Good work. Now grab my hand and lead me onto the step." He wanted to make sure that Wormtail thought that he was leading the Headmaster past the Fidelius Charm, not knowing that Snape could already see the place."

After they had entered the protection, Snape turned to Pettigrew. "I will need you to get inside one of the cracks and take a look around. I know they will have put up traps against me, but they should not harm you. Report back to me what they use and I shall tell you how to disable them."

In a moment Wormtail had become the rat that he so closely resembled and disappeared into the front door. Snape waited two minutes until the rat scurried back out and turned back into that pitiful excuse for a man.

"M-m-my tongue rolled up when I first came in but it quickly unraveled. When I got to the e-e-end of the hallway, a g-g-g-g-ghost came toward me! I scurried into a wall and saw that it was D-d-d-dumbledore."

Snape stroked his chin. "Tongue-Tying Curse for sure. The other was not a ghost. I watched Dumbledore enough to know he would never become one. It must be some sort of way to make me feel guilt about killing him to drive me insane. Is there any other trap?"

"No."

"Good. Now listen to me carefully and follow my wand movements…"

A few minutes later, Snape crossed the threshold of 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time since June when he had quickly broken in to find the tokens of Lily's love. His tongue did not roll up but the dusty figure of Dumbledore rose up at the end of the hallway. Snape was ready for it and blasted it aside. He glared at the coward.

"S-s-s-sorry S-Severus I thought the counterspell had worked."

"Just for that Wormtail, I will be the one to summon the Dark Lord." Snape took out his wand and muttered "Hominum Revelio."

He was surprised when the spell revealed that there were five human presences sleeping in Grimmauld Place. He had known that it was likely Potter, Weasley and Granger were here but couldn't fathom who else might have followed him, unless it was Lupin and Tonks.

"Who else is here with them Pettigrew?"

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. A-are you going to summon the Dark Lord here now?"

"In a moment. Assume your rat form and check upstairs." answered Snape. Pettigrew complied but before he could scamper up the stairs, Snape hit him with a Stunning Spell. The rat dropped motionless on the floor and the Headmaster followed up by casting Muffliato on the surrounding area to mask the sound of more spells.

"**Crucio!"**

Despite the temporary paralysis of the rat, it still flopped around as the pain cascaded over its body. Snape did not relent, hitting the twitching vermin with more and more Cruciatus curses. The Stunner had wore off, but the rat's desperate squeaks could not be heard over the Muffling spell. Eventually the squeaks subsided but the rat continued to roll in pain. When that began to slow down, Snape cut off his curse and peered over Wormtail.

He waved his wand over the rat's eyes but the pupils did not follow the wand's arc. Satisfied, he cast the Tongue-Tying curse upon Lily's betrayer and pulled out Nigellus's portrait.

"Where is your other portrait Phineas?"

"The Mudblood-

"Do not use that name!"

"The Muggleborn girl then. She put it into her bag to stop you from spying on them."

Snape smiled "She always was intelligent and cunning. A pity she was not sorted into Slytherin or even Ravenclaw. But never fear Phineas. Once she and the others discover Wormtail they will think he snuck in and ran afoul of Moody's curses. They'll leave for greener pastures and will leave you behind on the wall, but before they go, you must find out their destination. I assume you can travel to portraits around the apartment?"

"As long as mine is on the wall I can."

"Good, find out their next hiding place by doing that. I could not contact them here while it was under Death Eater watch but I can hopefully do so in their next safe house."

Snape put the portrait back into his cloak and walked back through the hallway. Pausing only to nudge the glassy eyed rat into the center of the hall, he reached the doorstep and with a crack appeared back near the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


End file.
